mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Карамелька/Галерея
Первый сезон Big McIntosh and Caramel approach Applejack S1E11.png|Последний день зимы Pegasus Caramel flexing muscles S1E16.png|Звуковая радуга Golden Harvest -Get her off the stage- S1E20.png|Секреты дружбы Pinkie Pie and Appleloosa Ponies Cancan S1E21.png|Яблоки раздора Twilight in an awkward moment S1E23.png|История знаков отличия Caramel annoyed at Spike S1E26.png|Самый лучший вечер Второй сезон Pinkie Pie shows Applejack's picture to Caramel S1E14.png|Пропажа Caramel complain2 S02E15.png|Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Caramel and Sassaflash nuzzling S2E17.png|День сердец и копыт Caramel Buying S2E19.png|Настоять на своём Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png|Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Третий сезон First crowd S3E04.png|Плохое яблоко Caramel and Cherry Berry at Empire station S03E12.png|Игры, в которые играют пони Sassaflash shakes hoof at Caramel S03E13.png|Загадочное волшебное лекарство Четвёртый сезон Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png|Полёт к финишу Twilight 'or performing' S4E12.png|Гордость Пинки Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png|Будь проще! Zipporwhill and her dad in the audience S4E14.png|Время с Искоркой Ponies entering the theater S4E19.png|Помощь Крошки Бель The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png|Прыжок веры Jeff Letrotski selling oat burgers S4E22.png|Честная сделка Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 3 S4E24.png|Эквестрийские игры Caramel has his cutie mark back S4E26.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 ''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок'' Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Пятый сезон Cherry Berry, Daisy, and Caramel with a snowpony S5E5.png|Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Ponies watching rodeo clowning S5E6.png|Родео в Эпполузе Line of delegates stretches long S5E10.png|Принцесса Спайк Twilight and the Sugarcube Corner S5E11.png|Разрушитель вечеринки Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png|Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Ponies watching the aerial display S5E15.png|Рарити идёт по следу! Orchard -They've approved us as a pair!- S5E17.png|Братский фестиваль Diamond gallops through Ponyville thoroughfare S5E18.png|В поисках утраченного знака Ponies decorate town for Hearth's Warming S5E20.png|Разбивающие сердца Twilight and Spike walking around town S5E22.png|А что с Дискордом? Pinkie staring at a mirror carried by Cherry Fizzy and Caramel S5E24.png|Гвоздь программы Шестой сезон Подарок для Мод Пай Maud --You'll be pleased with yours too-- S6E3.png Pinkie Pie sees Maud skating S6E3.png Никаких вторых шансов Starlight walking unsure of herself S6E6.png Trixie notices ponies whispering S6E6.png Ponies glaring at Trixie S6E6.png Ponies walking away from guilty Trixie S6E6.png Starlight and Trixie walking together S6E6.png День очага The CMC in a cart S06E08.png Ponies decorating the interior of the Castle of Friendship S06E08.png Twilight Sparkle carrying a wreath S06E08.png Выходной Эпплджек Rarity moving past a curtain S6E10.png Rarity bumping into Caramel S6E10.png Rarity shocked by the waiting line S6E10.png Caramel --that's exactly what we're waiting for-- S6E10.png Caramel --I hope you're not in a hurry-- S6E10.png Long line for the steam room S6E10.png Aloe notices long line of ponies S6E10.png Ponies crowding the towels again S6E10.png Не ставь карт впереди пони Caramel, Bulk Biceps, and stallion cheering S6E14.png Spectating ponies cheering loudly S6E14.png Apple Bloom speeding down the track S6E14.png Scootaloo racing down the track S6E14.png Apple Bloom's speed cart sails through the air S6E14.png Виноваты знаки отличия Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Ponyville ponies holding up Gabby S6E19.png Ponyville ponies hold a parade for Gabby S6E19.png Gabby's very own cute-ceañera S6E19.png Седьмой сезон Совет Селестии Sunburst amazed by Starlight and Thorax S7E1.png Changeling 1 "it was amazing!" S7E1.png Changeling 2 "no one's ever stood up to Chrysalis" S7E1.png Starlight accepting praise from her friends S7E1.png Twilight watches Starlight from across the room S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer talking to Thorax S7E1.png Thorax "it's a bit overwhelming" S7E1.png Applejack and Rarity talking to changelings S7E1.png Discord getting Starlight's attention S7E1.png Discord "well, just you, really" S7E1.png Discord puts on pair of Groucho glasses S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer excusing herself S7E1.png Discord picks up Starlight and teleports away S7E1.png Буря эмоций Ponies outside the Ponyville Cafe S7E3.png Spearhead "who's to say it's not art" S7E3.png Spearhead "it changed my world" S7E3.png Родительская опека The Wonderbolts at a ribbon-cutting ceremony S7E7.png Rainbow accidentally cuts off a piece of Spitfire's tail S7E7.png Честная Эппл Ponies gather around the runway for the contest S7E9.png Идеальная пара Apple Bloom walks through the market S7E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine pass in front of Apple Bloom S7E13.png Apple Bloom looking across the marketplace S7E13.png Обратная сторона славы Fan ponies appear at Twilight's window S7E14.png Ponies arguing outside the Castle of Friendship S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle comes out of the castle S7E14.png Lemon Chiffon disparaging Fluttershy again S7E14.png White Lightning sneaks away from Lemon Chiffon S7E14.png Lemon Hearts and Neon Lights arguing S7E14.png Caramel -are Pinkie Pie and Applejack related- S7E14.png Caramel with panicked derpy eyes S7E14.png Pinkie and Applejack sing to the crowd S7E14.png Ponies looking blankly at Twilight Sparkle S7E14.png Crowd of ponies goes back to arguing S7E14.png И нашим и вашим Ember and Thorax's Flame of Friendship party S7E15.png Грива в тебе не главное Caramel and Mint Flower looking at Rarity S7E19.png Mint Flower crying at Rarity's mane S7E19.png Rarity hides her mane from Caramel and Mint Flower S7E19.png Полезная информация Long line of sick ponies at Meadowbrook's house S7E20.png Секреты и пироги Rainbow Dash enters the pie-eating party S7E23.png Rainbow Dash -staring more than usual- S7E23.png Rainbow Dash looks at the pie in her hoof S7E23.png Rainbow Dash -sure you don't have to blink-- S7E23.png Rainbow Dash -do I want to take a big bite- S7E23.png Rainbow Dash smirking impishly S7E23.png Rainbow Dash opening her mouth S7E23.png Rainbow Dash -do you have any milk-- S7E23.png Cherry Berry taking a slow bite of pie S7E23.png Rainbow Dash grabbing some balloons S7E23.png Rainbow Dash tying balloons to the pie S7E23.png Rainbow Dash releasing pie into the sky S7E23.png Caramel rubbing pie filling off his face S7E23.png Rainbow asks Pinkie if everything's okay S7E23.png Pinkie Pie yells -no!- at Rainbow Dash S7E23.png Pinkie and RD surrounded by staring ponies S7E23.png Pinkie and Rainbow at the center of the party S7E23.png Rainbow Dash grinning nervously S7E23.png Pinkie Pie yelling at Rainbow Dash S7E23.png Pinkie Pie wiping pie filling off her face S7E23.png Pinkie Pie accusing Rainbow Dash S7E23.png Rainbow Dash calling out to Pinkie Pie S7E23.png Товары Mystery pack 4 Chance-A-Lot.jpg P7080007.jpg Royal Wedding poster.jpg Caramel annoyed at Spike S1E26.png|Сезон 1 Caramel complain2 S02E15.png|Сезон 2 Sassaflash shakes hoof at Caramel S03E13.png|Сезон 3 Caramel has his cutie mark back S4E26.png|Сезон 4 Ponies watching rodeo clowning S5E6.png|Сезон 5 Trixie notices ponies whispering S6E6.png|Сезон 6 Ponies outside the Ponyville Cafe S7E3.png|Сезон 7 en:Caramel/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей